The Geoff Show Summer Spectacular
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Sequel to The Geoff Show this time we go to Panama City Beach Florida and its viewers choice! Enjoy like always Rated M for Crude Humor, Foul Language and more.


**The Geoff Show: Summer Spectacular**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I do this, but I don't own!**

(Guitar plays…"Enter Sandman" by Metallica)

"Live from the sandy beaches of panama city beach, Florida…get ready for the hottest sketch comedy event of the summer! It's The Geoff Show Summer Spectacular!" Chris announced as the crowd cheered.

"Starting…Justin" Chris announced as Justin wore a The Rock T-Shirt.

"Heather…"  
(Image shows Heather doing the DX Crotch chop.)

"DJ"

(Image shows DJ cooking in the kitchen.)

"Leshawna…"

(Image shows Leshawna rapping on stage in front of her friends.)

"Owen…"

(Image shows him doing his world famous belly flop.)

"Eva…"

(Image shows Eva giving Vickie Guerrero a military press slam.)

"Cody…"

(Image shows Cody jamming out to Metallica.)

"Sierra"

(Image shows Sierra spearing Eve Torres to a pile of mud.)

"Blaineley"

(Image shows Blaineley making out with Chris in her bedroom.)

"Bridgette…"

(Image shows Bridgette posing for playboy in a very slutty bunny outfit she is giving 2 thumbs up.)

(Bridgette takes the microphone from Chris's hands.)

"Now the star of the show…he is the sexiest cowboy I have ever laid my eyes on and he is the Shawn Michaels of Total Drama…the one…the only…Geoff!" Bridgette announced as the crowd cheered.

("Sexy boy" by Shawn Michaels plays as Geoff is on the top of a hotel roof with a zip line and he singles that he is ready to go and zip lines all the way down to the stage and takes off the harnesses and finally makes his way to the center stage.

"Damn I really out did myself this time…What's going on Panama City!" Geoff said to the crowd as the crowd cheered right back.

"Hello everyone and welcome to The Geoff show summer spectacular!" Geoff said as the crowd cheered even louder.

"I can guarantee you that Alejandro will never be here ever again!" Geoff said as the crowd cheered again.

"Because we have badass security all over the place just to make sure that the ugly look alike of my best friend Justin does not show up." Geoff said as he took off his open shirt showing his 6-pac abs as the girls in audience scream and swoon at the site.

"Aw come on if anyone deserves the love other then myself it's Justin!" Geoff said to them.

"Anyway…tonight we have some special guests, some fan mail, and tonight the skits that we do are all…VIEWERS CHOICE!" Geoff announced to the crowd as the crowd went nuts.

"Anyway let's go to commercial…" Geoff said.

(Geoff performs "Bottoms up." By Nickelback with him on Vocals and Bridgette on electric guitar and Zeke on bass and one of his brothers…Mikey on drums.)

"Hit it Mikey…" Geoff said to his younger brother.

"1…2…3…4!" Mikey said as the song began.

"Hey! Who's coming with me?  
To kick a hole in the sky  
I love the whiskey  
Lets drink that shit till it's dry  
So grab a Jim B, JD  
Whatever you need  
Have a shot from the bottom  
Doesn't matter to me

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

(YEAH!) This is what it's all about  
No one can slow us down  
We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out  
(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us  
So get your bottles up  
Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

So grab your best friend  
And make your way to the bar  
But keep your distance  
We're gonna light it on fire  
We're drink black tooth, 80% Proof  
Straight gasoline  
Slam as much can take and hand the bottle to me

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!  
(YEAH!) This is what it's all about  
No one can slow us down  
We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out  
(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us  
So get your bottles up  
Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

This is what it's all about  
No one can slow us down  
We ain't gonna stop until they throw us all out  
Hell can't handle all of us  
So get your bottles up  
Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out

(YEAH!) This is what it's all about  
No one can slow us down  
We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out  
(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us  
So get your bottles up  
Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

Hey! Bottoms up!" He sang as the crowd went wild as they went to commercial break.

"Hey this is Booker T telling you that The Geoff show Summer Spectacular will be back now can you dig that sucker?" Booker T said as they went into commercial break.

"Hey dudes Bridgette here and our first sketch will be a parody commercial of a WWE superstar or hall of famer or a former superstar…who do you want and the fans get to choose who they want from any of these three choices:

Shawn Michaels: (Geoff)

Justin: (The Rock or John Morrison)

Duncan: (CM Punk or Jeff Hardy)

Send us the most votes and see what comes up in the first official chapter of The Geoff Show summer spectacular." Bridgette said as they officially went to commercial.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
